Fatherhood
by NarcassisticPrince
Summary: Since Sasuke returned to Konoha his blonde has been missing, and no one has found any trace of him. The years have gone by and with the changes in their friend's lives, Shikamaru and Sasuke are the only ones still willing to go on missions whenever and wherever. It's in their most recent mission that has both suddenly taking a step into Fatherhood.(Sucky Summary) One-Shot!Free-Form


**A/N: This is a little one-shot I had made. Originally this was supposed to be a Sterek fic of a sort but I had been watching too many SasuNaru I couldn't help myself but put a hold on a new Sterek fic. It's unbeta'd so I'm sorry for my mistakes ^^"**

* * *

It was Sasuke who wanted to disappear from Konaha not Naruto. Sasuke who wanted to live in isolation and free of people, not Naruto. But it seemed that it had ended up to be Naruto who disappeared without a trace and that had worried Sasuke. The months had rolled on by and soon 3 years had come and gone without Naruto. Everyone had given up hope on ever finding him and had settled with the idea that maybe the blonde was dead. Even though a few held faith that perhaps he was alive out there, the search had stopped.

Life had gone on in Konoha, and slowly Naruto stopped being such a big deal to everyone. Sasuke was slowly giving up as well, but that didn't mean he didn't hold hope of coming across the blonde every time he went on a mission.

"Sasuke, the villagers say that they've seen traces of the bandits in the forest. They just haven't had the guts to go hunt them down themselves," Shikamaru said in a monotone voice. Ever since he'd returned to Konoha, the man had been left with the charge of Sasuke. The two had a silent mutual respect for the other, and were often sent on missions together. Sakura had stopped taking missions unless it had to do with medicine, hardly ever did the girl stray from it. Especially, now that she was pregnant. Shikamaru and Sasuke were the only two who had willingly opened their schedules for missions.

"Hn," Sasuke said thoughtfully as he took in the information. He had gotten the same response from the villagers. The bandits hadn't physically harmed them, but they had done petty theft. Food, clothes, and supplies were taken from them and they were starting to get more frequent the past few weeks. A child had turned up missing, and that was the main reason they had been called out here. They needed to find the child and bring it back to its parents.

Shikamaru looked around the peaceful village, watching as the villagers went about their normal routines. "I take it you want to go straight into the forest?" he had let out as he turned his attention back to Sasuke, only to find the man already walking towards the forest. "Of course," he had mumbled in response to his own question. They had hardly spoken since Sasuke had been put under his watch, which was troublesome at times, but he had hardly minded he trusted Sasuke's judgment.

They had barely walked a few feet into the forest when Sasuke had turned his attention to his companion. "We'll cover more ground if we split." He could feel the faint flow of power surging throughout the forest, and all coming from different areas. The energy levels was something that didn't concern him. He hardly expected the bandits to be the only ones within the forest.

"Hm," Shikamaru hummed in agreement before taking in the opposite directon as Sasuke. He figured with how large the forest was, these thieves could be anywhere. So, he had taken to the trees, racing through large branches to avoid any encounters with unwanted people. He hadn't strayed too far from where he and Sasuke had split when he found a group of 8 men wearing black robes shielding a child. 'Odd,' he thought to himself as he settled in a branch.

The men weren't particularly showing any signs of hostility towards the child, nor did they appear to be a threat to the child. Instead, they had their backs towards the boy, watching the surrounding areas around them and only moving as the boy did. They seemed to be protecting the boy in an odd way, and the child seemed content running around the confined space chasing a butterfly.

'What kind of child gets protection like that?' Shikamaru thought with a raised brow before looking up only to find Sasuke appear in the clearing and making the men get into a defensive stance. 'What the hell is he doing?' Shikamaru thought as he straightened up on the branch. He watched as the child was picked up by one of the men and ran off with him before the others started to fight with Sasuke.

"Don't just sit there, get the child," Sasuke had barked out as he knocked the air out of a man before ducking down from an attack from another. Shikamaru had not thought about it twice and jumped down to block the man from escaping with the child. The man had put the boy down and pushed him behind him before he had quickly moved to attack him. He had to admit the men were putting up quite a fight, but he had to admit if it wasn't for the child running in between them in midst of his playing, he would have probably fought the man a bit longer than he had. He had taken the opportunity the man had hesitated to throw an upper cut his way and knock him out.

The child didn't seem to mind the commotion, and was all too happy to explore the unconfined space that had suddenly presented itself to him. "No, no brat come here," Shikamaru had said when the child had run deeper into the forest after an orange butterfly that had taunted him. The child had only stopped running when Sasuke had blocked his path. The child had looked up at him, but had ended up falling back still not having proper control of his own balance.

Shikamaru had scooped the child off the ground before saying, "Well, I suppose this mission was a piece of cake." In all honesty, he had thought it would had taken them a minimum of two days to do, but well a day was good too. He looked at the child in his arms that had taken it upon himself to explore the contents of his pocket. "Let's get the brat to his mother and head back," he added mumbling how long of a trip back it was going to be and how he preferred to get some sleep before the journey.

Sasuke was unwilling to even come close to the child, so it had left Shikamaru holding the brat. To say it was difficult holding a child was an understatement. The child had grown bored with the paper in his pocket and had taken to moving around in his hold, that he had to be constantly moving the child around in his arms to keep him from falling.

They couldn't have reached the village any sooner in Shikamaru's opinion. They had been quick to seek the woman who had reported a missing child. Her husband had greeted them before calling his wife from the door. The woman had been quick to rush out the house and wrap her arms around Sasuke and Shikamaru's neck crying out how grateful she was that they had found her child. What surprised them though was that the woman had not taken the child in Shikamaru's hold, instead she had ran back inside and retrieved her missing child.

"Say thank you, Konan," The woman said to the two year old boy.

"Tank Chu," the boy had let out gleefully.

"You're welcome," Shikamaru had said before looking at the child in his arms, "but we didn't find Konan, this is the child we found in the forest. You won't happen to know if anyone else was missing a child?" He wasn't surprised that the woman hadn't.

When they had parted from the woman's home they had gone about the village searching for the kid's parents, but to their rotten luck no one was claiming the boy. "We should return him to the forest," Sasuke said since it was the place they had found the boy, and it was obvious he didn't belong to anybody.

"You're probably right, but somehow I doubt the boy belonged to those men." Shikamaru said as he looked at the child who had taken to looking around the village, being still for the first time since they had him. When the sun began to set they decided to give up for the day and had taken the child back with them to the hotel. Shikamaru had made sure to push the child onto Sasuke with the petty excuse of, "I've held him all day, so you watch him now." He had made sure to disappear before Sasuke's quick mind could respond.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't wanted to deal with the brat, but here he was watching the boy run eagerly around his room exploring its contents. Deeming him fine, Sasuke had closed the door behind him before he had gone to unfold the futon resting up against the wall and sitting down on it to read through the scroll containing their next mission. He had taken his wallet out and placed it on the only small table in the room before resting up against the wall. The small black leather wallet seemed to have attracted the child's attention. Stubby little arms had grabbed ahold of it.

"That's not yours," Sasuke had said though he didn't move to take it from the boy. There hardly was anything there that Sasuke thought was worth saving from child hands. Money was worthless to him, especially when they were paid with the essentials, food, water, and housing. The only place he seemed to need it was Konoha, but even then it was useless to him when he could find fresh water streaming down the small river that crossed through the Uchiha property, and food, well he could hunt, or get the source from the garden.

The child had just giggled at the small attempt of scolding he had gotten from the stranger. He had not recognize it as such, and had only made his way towards Sasuke with the item in his hands. He had stumbled a bit over the comforter but had managed to catch himself before settling himself on Sasuke's lap, much to the Uchiha's surprise.

Sasuke had lowered the scroll in his hands and looked at the child. He was bothered with the boy's unnatural ability to shy around strangers. He had tried to pick the child off his lap and move him away from him. He hadn't been around much children to know anything about them, much less be affectionate to one. The first time he had managed to get the boy off him for a good 10 seconds before the boy had moved back onto his lap. He had moved the boy several times before he grew tired and spoke up. "Sit over there," Sasuke had ordered which had completely been ignored by the boy who was still very obviously sitting on his lap. He had put the scroll down and attempted to move the boy once more but the child had only let out a sheer cry when he had barely picked him up and started kicking his legs in protest. "Fine!" Sasuke let out in defeat as he set the child back down on his lap. He was annoyed but he wasn't going to fight the boy any longer, he had already given him too much of his attention.

Sasuke had picked the abandon scroll back up and started to read it again. Tsunade's writing was telling them about another mission she had for them as soon as they were done in that village. Gaara, had requested their help. The red-head didn't feel like going out and endangering his life with a few rogues, not while his wife was about to give birth. He wanted them to deal with the threat to his village. His attention had strayed from the scroll when he heard a rip. He moved the scroll and found the boy had figured out how to open his wallet, and had also managed to tare a bill. The bill was balled up in his little hands and the corner he had tugged at was sticking out and torn.

"Swan!" The boy had let out with a proud grin on his little face. He had held his hand out towards Sasuke to show him what he had made.

"Yeah, good job kid," Sasuke said uninterested before he had picked up his scroll to continue reading Tsunade's letter. He hadn't gone past two words when the boy had stood up and stepped on his thighs as he shoved the scroll closer to Sasuke, nearly pressing it to his chest. Small hands had come up to tug on his hair in the process. "What are you doing?" Sasuke had groaned in annoyance as he tried to pull the boy away from him.

"Is hat," The child said as he stretched his hands towards Sasuke once more. He was trying to place his swan on Sasuke's head like his mama often did to him.

Sasuke had protested, he refused to indulge the child in whatever he wanted to do. He had protested and kept the boy at bay and away from him. It hadn't lasted, because the moment the boy had started whimper Sasuke gave into him and let him put the darn swan on his head. "Happy?" Sasuke hissed as he glared at the child, not that he expected the child to register it.

"Pwetty!" The child had declared with a big smile as his little chubby hands cupped Sasuke's face. The child had surprised the Uchiha again when he had leaned into him and nuzzled his nose against Sasuke's, before the child wrapped his little stubby arms around his neck tightly.

The small action of affection had surprised Sasuke more than his previous behavior. He didn't know how to receive it, but he was only thankful to his wallet when the boy had quickly retreated back to it. His hands had come up temporarily to push his long hair out of his face before they had balled up around the scroll as he looked down at the child when he sat back down and rested his tiny body against Sasuke's chest.

"Mama!" The child had let out in a near squeal as he had tugged the picture free from Sasuke's wallet.

Sasuke had nearly forgotten he had carried a picture of the blonde within it, but seeing the said picture being bent by child fingers had angered Sasuke. He had been quick to snatch the picture form the child's hands and saying, "Don't touch it!" Sasuke had tried to unfold the small corner the child had managed to bend and sighed.

At first the child thought that he was playing, because he had stood up trying to take the picture back. But when Sasuke had held it out of his reach for too long he started to cry. His small hands had tried unsuccessfully to pull Sasuke's hand down to grab the picture. "My mama!" The child had cried out, but this time tears had actually fallen down the boy's black eyes and stained his pale face.

"This isn't your mama," Sasuke said angrily. He had let the boy invade his personal space, he had let him sit on his lap, and even let him get away with touching him but giving up his only picture of the blonde was something he wasn't going to do.

"Mama!" The child had screamed out in midst of his crying, which had attracted the attention of Shikamaru, who had been sleeping in the room besides Sasuke's.

When Shikamaru had walked into the room he found the child crying and kicking in Sasuke's lap while the man held a picture of a very recognizable blonde. "Why is he crying?" Shikamaru had groaned, he wasn't going to ask why there even was a picture. Naruto never was a subject Sasuke was ever open to talk about.

"My mama!" The child had cried to Shikamaru as he made grabby hands towards the picture in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had offered a more verbal explanation about the situation. "He want's Naruto's picture," Sasuke said as he picked his wallet up and stuffed the picture back in the slot where it belonged.

Yeah, this was ridiculous in Shikamaru's eyes. The two were fighting over the blonde, and while it was funny to him to see Sasuke in this light, he wanted nothing more than to sleep. "This has a quick remedy," Shikamaru said as he walked back out of the room, only to come back seconds later with another picture of the blonde. "I'll let you borrow it, just take good care of it," Shikamaru said to the child as he handed it to him, instantly silencing him.

"Why do you have a picture of Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the child hug it to his chest.

"When you left those years ago, Naruto and I became close friends. He was lonely and since Sakura started dating Lee. He didn't have anyone else, so he clung to me. He insisted we went on a picnic that day before I left on my mission. He took that picture himself, and made me promise to always keep it. That had been four days before he went missing," Shikamaru explained as he looked at the child that had happily settled back in Sasuke's lap. He had come to the conclusion that Naruto had insisted on that picnic because it was his form of saying goodbye. "I've carried it around with me as I promised him, otherwise I would have lost it," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "You two should get some rest if we're going to return the child back to those guys," Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his neck as he made his way out of the room.

The mention of when he left, he hadn't really thought of that day in a long time. "Hn," had been his only reply to Shikamaru as he left, closing the door behind him. He couldn't help but remember how he had behaved when Naruto had chased after him that morning.

 **/Flashback/**

 _"Sasuke please don't leave," Naruto had begged the Uchiha as he grabbed a hold of his hand. "Konoha is your home."_

 _"It's not my home Naruto, why would I want to stay in a place that has brought me nothing but pain." Sasuke said as he tugged his hand free from Naruto's hold. "I'm not like you. I refuse to pretend that I belong in Konoha, when I am an outcast just like you are. You might like living in that place, but don't expect me to."_

 _"B-But Sasuke, it's our home. It's were our friends and family are. They might not treat us the same, but its home, we should do everything in our power to protect it," Naruto said as he moved to block Sasuke's path when he started walking. "You have to stay, I can't let you leave," Naruto said as tears built in his blue eyes._

 _Sasuke was well aware of the war that was presenting a threat to konoha, but he didn't care about it nor the people of the village. He had his own mission to accomplish and that was surpass his brother and finally get revenge. "I don't care," Sasuke said moving past Naruto. "Just like I don't care to begin to understand why you want to protect that place that treats you like filth."_

 _"It's where I met you and Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, and everyone I love and care for..." Naruto had let out, his voice giving in._

 **/End of Flashback/**

He knew Naruto was trying to tell him, but he was selfish and wanted to chase after Itachi. He was blinded by revenge and desire to surpass his brother, that when he had come back a year later, Naruto had been missing for months. No one had been able to tell him exactly anything about the blonde he had left behind.

 **/Flashback/**

 _"We've looked everywhere Sasuke, no one's seen him or found traces of him anywhere," Sakura had said trying to ease the worries of her old teammate._

 _"She's right, even Gaara had some of his people searching the areas near him," Ino had said as she had adjusted a 5 month old child in her arms._

 _"You haven't looked in the right places then! Naruto isn't smart enough to hide somewhere for this long, he's careless," Sasuke had hissed out at them. He wasn't happy to learn that the countless of people that had looked for the blonde had been unsuccessful in finding him._

 _"Look Uchiha, we have no reason to lie to you," Sai said as he looked at the Uchiha with a retorted face. He was struggling with whether to be sympathetic towards him or be angry. Naruto was their friend too, and they had looked, thoroughly and long. Naruto just wasn't turning up anywhere. "Tsunade even sent the most efficient of ANBU to find him. Even they've come up empty," Sai said with a sigh._

 _Sasuke had refused to even hear them even put the idea of the blonde being dead out into the conversation. So he had left to question Tsunade._

 _He had even left Konoha for another 4 months to search for himself, stopping at Gaara's village to question him. He wasn't very welcomed but he didn't care. He wanted to know whether Gaara had gotten any leads on the blonde, but he had again been disappointed._

 **/End of Flashback/**

He looked down at the child who was looking at the picture. The child held no resemblance to Naruto, so naturally he thought the child was diluted to some extent. Perhaps the child's mother was blonde as well, either way he didn't think much of it for that night. He had picked the child up and laid him down beside him. "It's time to sleep," Sasuke said when the boy had tried to get back up. The mention of sleep had put a halt to the child's movement and made him settle back down on his back.

"We see mama?" The child asked as he turned to his side to face Sasuke.

"Yeah, tomorrow we'll take you to your mama," Sasuke said as he turned pulling the comforter over himself and the child. He only hoped that the child would not cause him any more trouble during the night. He had settled himself in a comfortable position, and was just closing his eyes when he felt the movement besides him. "What now?" Sasuke groaned as he turned his head to look at the child who was now sitting up.

"My sock," The child said as he placed his little chubby leg on Sasuke's chest as if almost demanding he take them off.

Sasuke had groaned and said, "You can do it yourself." He said as he closed his eyes back up to try and sleep, but he found it was hard when the child seemed to always manage to get his way.

"Daddy!" The child whined out as he tugged at Sasuke's shirt making the Uchiha's eyes open in utter shock.

It seemed the child liked to shock Sasuke to get him to give into his demands. "It's Sasuke," He hissed as he took the child's socks off and tossed them across the room before laying back down. "Go to sleep or I'll make you sleep outside with the monsters," Sasuke growled angrily as he pulled the covers over himself to shield himself away from the child. He regretted it, honestly, he did. The child had whined out and crawled over Sasuke before crawling in between his hands and snuggled into his chest.

"No monster," The child whimpered out as he clinged tightly to Sasuke.

"Fine, just sleep," Sasuke had let out with a sigh.

Thankfully the rest of the night was rather peacefully after that.

* * *

When morning came Sasuke had woken up to find the child still very much asleep within his arms. The child wasn't holding onto his chest, but his arm that was draped over the child. His chubby feet had kicked the covers down some time during the night, but he was still sleeping very comfortably. Sasuke had been careful about removing his arm away from the boy, he didn't want to risk waking the child.

"He's kind of cute when he isn't moving around so much, hm?" The voice of Shikamaru came making Sasuke redirect his attention towards him. He hadn't been there long but long enough to have seen Sasuke in a rather domestic scene, which he had never seen him in. "We should get going if we plan to head Gaara's way today," Shikamaru continued on as he watched Sasuke get up and head towards the bathroom.

"Hn," Sasuke had said simply in agreement. The sooner they returned the child to whom he belonged to, the sooner he could get some proper sleep. He felt like he hadn't slept a wink, but he wasn't going to verbally express his exhaustion to Shikamaru. Instead he had been quick to splash some water on his face to help himself wake up.

Shikamaru had stayed in the room with the sleeping child. He was use to waiting while the Uchiha went about his normal morning routine, as he was sure the man was use to his own nightly routine. Unlike Sasuke, Shikamaru showered at night before bed to give himself more time to sleep in the morning before he had to get up. His eyes had landed on the man's abandon wallet laying besides the scroll just off to one side of the child. The curiosity inside him had him picking up the wallet. He hadn't been able to get a good look at the picture last night, but he wanted to see it now. When he opened the wallet his eyes landed on the picture.

Naruto was smiling one of those rare smiles he had when he was completely content, and he didn't doubt that, that smile had been directed at Sasuke. The robe Naruto was wearing wasn't his own but Sasuke's, he'd know because he'd often seen the Uchiha wearing that same shirt countless of times, not to mention the Uchiha symbol on it. The robe was partially opened from the torso like Sasuke wore it, but Naruto's hands were clutching the ends of it. At the corner of Naruto's mouth was signs that he had been eating, messily from the looks of it. He really looked peaceful.

Shikamaru had been so captivated by the picture that he hadn't heard the shower being turned off nor the sound of the door opening until Sasuke had snatched the wallet from his hands.

"That doesn't belong to you," Sasuke had said angrily as he shoved the black wallet into his robes of the shirt Naruto had been wearing in the picture.

"Right, sorry," Shikamaru said though he hardly was sorry about it. Naruto was still a mystery, no one had really fully understood, at least not like Sasuke had. Which was why the man had been the one who had a harder time dealing with his disappearance. "Shall we go?" Shikamaru said as he scooped the sleeping child from the futon and into his arms before following Sasuke out of the room and towards the forest.

Sometime during their way to the forest the child had woken up, "Shika-chan!" The child had greeted all too happily before looking around the last bit of town he had gotten to see. They had to make a stop when the child had spotted the red apples.

"Apple!" The child had squealed out happily before enthusiastically moving in Shikamaru's arms, almost as if he was about to run in mid-air.

Shikamaru had to put the boy down, but to his and Sasuke's despair. Neither men were particularly fond of deviating from their plans, but neither had a choice when the child started to cry. After all, he was a child and he needed to feed more often than they did.

"Alright, Alright, hold your horses," Shikamaru said as he put the child down and let him pick his own apple. He watched with a curious gaze when the child ran towards the stand and looked at the basket of apples. It was both entertaining and cute how the child had picked up an apple and smelled it.

"Good!" The child declared as he picked up an apple and another. He had smelt one but bit into the other, before running back to Sasuke. The child had held both apple-occupied hands up towards the man demanding to be picked up.

The woman running the stance had been quick to say, "Sir, your child didn't pay for those." The glare sent to her had been enough to make her retreat.

"Sorry about that, the child isn't my friends," Shikamaru apologized before handing the woman money for the trouble. "Thank you for the apples," he added with a smile before turning his attention towards the brat who was happily eating his apple in Sasuke's arms. "Hey, brat, aren't you forgetting to thank the nice lady?" Shikamaru scolded the child which seemed to only make him smile.

"Thank chu!" The child squealed out to the lady as he waved his apple at the lady, which had made the woman awe at his cuteness.

"You're welcome sweetheart," The woman said giving the child a few more apples for their trip. She had felt bad or had fallen for the child's charm, either way he had landed them free food.

"Maybe we should keep him, easier to get food," Shikamaru joked as they continue on their way towards the forest.

"No," Sasuke had been quick to reply to that. He had spent one night taking care of the child, and he couldn't imagine keeping him for longer than that. He was too much work and required too much of both of them, that he honestly didn't want to deal with.

The child had been calm much too both men's relief. Every now and then the child had reached a hand up to offer his apple to Sasuke. "You eat it," Sasuke had groaned annoyed as he turned his head away from the offered food. When the child kept on insisting Sasuke had taken a bite just to stop the child from continuing to repeat the offer.

Shikamaru had just scoffed a bit, but that had only earned him a glare from the other. "I'm not judging," Shikamaru had defended, he'd do the same just to get the child to stop, but since the child was not bothering him it was funny.

When they had reached the clearing where they had found the boy, it was empty. The traces of the men's energy had dispersed, leaving no trace of it ever being there. The whole energy of the forest had shifted as well. It was definitely far more peaceful than it had been when they had entered it the other day. "They're gone," Shikamaru said with a sigh as he looked towards the child. How were they supposed to return the child when the men had disappeared?

"Leave him in the town, and hope someone goes to claim him," Sasuke said though he had no real desire to take him back with them again.

"I suppose it's better than leaving him here on his own," Shikamaru said agreeing with Sasuke's decision. Either way the child they had been sent to retrieve had already been found, though that in itself was a mystery but the child was safe so why linger on who had returned him?

The way back had been just as their way there, the child had finished eating and had begun to move about in Sasuke's arms. An orange butterfly had caught his attention and the child had leaped forward almost giving them a heart attack. Luckily, for them Sasuke's reflexes were quick to catch him.

"Don't do that!" Sasuke had scolded the boy which had earned him a whimper from the boy before he had reached towards Shikamaru. It seemed the child had gotten scared not because he had been scolded but because Sasuke had gotten scared and yelled.

"I want mama," The child had cried when Shikamaru had taken him from Sasuke's arms.

"Nice going," Shikamaru groaned as he patted the child's back awkwardly. "You're not supposed to reflect your fear on the child, makes them cry," Shikamaru said remembering Ino had once told Sakura that. He just happened to be there because Sai was there.

"Hn," Sasuke had only replied in his usual way. He didn't care to ask how Shikamaru knew anything on child care, when from he what knew he wasn't a father himself. Now that he thought about it, he wondered why. Shikamaru was married to Temari, and from what gossip he had picked up from around the village, they were one of the few couples without children. Which had brought gossip about Shikamaru's incompetence to prove he was 'a man'.

When they reached the village again, they had been quick to search for someone willing to look after the child until it's parents showed up to claim him. There was many people willing to watch the boy, but the child had been unwilling to even let go of Shikimaru. "You have to stay here brat," Shikamaru had said as he tried to make the boy let go of his shirt so the woman could properly hold him.

Now, at this, Sasuke had scoffed at. He was entertained with Shikamaru's struggle of making the child let go.

"This isn't funny Uchiha!" Shikamaru had hissed at the man before looking down at the child in defeat.

"Oh dear," The woman had said before giving up herself as well, "Seems he doesn't want to part from his caretakers."

"It appears so," Shikamaru said without a sigh before looking at the child who had ended up crying in his arms and crying out to Sasuke.

"Daddy!" The child had cried out holding a hand out towards Sasuke. He no longer wanted to be with Shikamaru, but the kid was smart. He hadn't fully released his hold on the man, in case he tried to make him go.

"I'm not your father," Sasuke hissed at the child but didn't move from his place. He wasn't going to fall for the child's tricks. No, he was going to stay right here and let Shikamaru deal with this.

"You're going to make it worse," Shikamaru said as he held the child towards Sasuke, urging him to take the child off his hands. Especially now that the child's face was getting red from crying.

"Why don't you wait a few more days? If the child's parents don't show up, take him with you. No Parent would leave their child for too long." The woman assured them.

Shikamaru had sighed in defeat before thanking the woman, "We'll do that, but we can't spare more than three days. We've got another mission to tend to," Shikamaru said before making his way towards where Sasuke was and dumping the child on Sasuke's lap. "Three days, let's hope his parents come looking for him." He said as he sat down besides Sasuke.

When the child was put down he had been quick to cling to Sasuke, much to the man's despair. He wasn't particularly happy with the arrangements. Nor was he happy with what it entailed. Three days were going to be hell.

 **/Three Days Later/**

The days had gone by too slow in Sasuke's and Shikamaru's opinion, yet no one had come forth to claim the child. It seemed the child didn't belong to anyone. The child didn't even recognize anyone and kept on acting just as impressed by everything as he had when they first brought him here.

They had tried to dump the child on the woman once more but it had not worked. He had cried loudly and clinged to Sasuke. Like before his face had gotten so red from protest that it had scared them a bit when his eyes had gone red. They weren't sure what that was but they were sure the child's determination to stay with them had released some of his energy but it had quickly disappeared. They had tried to make him reactivate it but the child seemed at loss.

"Well its official the brat's coming with us," Shikamaru said with a sigh as he rubbed his sore neck. The kid was driving him crazy with how much he had ran off from both of them. He acted so excited at times running off to explore everything that had caught his interest. But he couldn't say he had it all that bad, Sasuke was the one who had to deal with the child more often than not.

"Great," Sasuke groaned out before beginning to walk away. He figured if they were to take the child, might as well get going. The sooner they got there the sooner they both would be able to get some proper shut eye, and perhaps dump the child on Gaara while they got to work.

* * *

It was another four days before they had stepped into Gaara's village. Temari, had been the first to find them. The woman seemed just as excited as her husband seemed to be at seeing each other, which wasn't much. "You're here earlier than I expected," Temari said as she rested a hand on her waist. Her eyes had glanced on the child in Sasuke's arms who was busy feeding an apple to the Uchiha, who didn't look pleased at all. "Uchiha with a child, now what has the world come to?" Temari scoffed before looking at the child who had been eager to redirect his attention to the lady.

"Hi!" The child had squealed out happily to get the woman's attention. His little wet hands had waved at Temari making the woman grin and pet his head.

"Aren't you just a cutie," Temari said with a chuckle before pulling away and saying, "I'll let Gaara know you've arrived. He's been wanting to talk to you specifically Uchiha, said he had something for you. Tsunade's orders or something like that."

She was about to walk away when Sasuke had reached out to stop her. "I can find him myself," Sasuke said before turning to walk towards Gaara's home. Despite Shikamaru being like him, he imagine the man would want to indulge in some quality time with his wife.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru said stopping him before he went too far. "I doubt taking the child to see about personal matters would be appropriate," He said as he pointed to the child that was for once being silent in Sasuke's arms as he ate the last bit of apple he had left. He imagined the child had done it on purpose, if anything he knew the child was smarter then he looked.

Sasuke had nearly forgot he was even holding the child, "Right," he said as he handed the child over to Shikamaru and Temari.

The child had whined out in protest as he let his apple fall from his hands so that he could grab onto Sasuke. "I no want!" The child had cried out as he kicked his legs around as if it would help him get to Sasuke quickly. His little nails were pinching into the man's skin in desperation to stay with him. "Daddy!" He had cried out, his yells getting louder getting the attentions of the people around them.

"My, what have you done to him, Sasuke?" Temari said looking at the miserable Uchiha. She was quite enjoying this child. If that was how children were, she only wanted one eve more, maybe it could help keep her husband home longer. Two playing difficult was better than one anyways.

"Fine, you win brat!" Shikamaru had let out in defeat as he backed away from the child. The one time the child decided to stay with Sasuke, it had to be now. He had no problem with him holding him before until now. He was a bit hurt.

"It's Sasuke," Sasuke had growled at the child in displeasure. Every time the child wanted him he'd use 'daddy'. It was like the word was the child's secret weapon, one that sadly worked on him. He had adjusted the child in his arms.

The child had stopped shedding his crocodile tears and a smile had been quick to settle on his face. He had moved about in Sasuke's arms and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as he pressed his head against the Uchiha's cheek, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Hey Shikamaru, I want a baby," Temari said innocently to her husband when the Uchiha left their sight.

"Not in a million years woman," Shikamaru had groaned completely against the idea.

* * *

The child had not moved from Sasuke's neck, and it was starting to bother him. He was suffocating him a bit, not as bad that he couldn't breathe but to where it was uncomfortable. He was not used to this type of clinginess. As they walked into Gaara's home, Neji was there already ready to greet him.

"Uchiha," Neji said in a simple greeting. He and Sasuke's relationship had not developed from the one they've had as children.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke had replied with the same level of hospitality he had received from Neji.

"Nice accessory you have there," Neji added before heading towards the stairwell, leading the Uchiha towards Gaara's office. "He's been waiting since you stepped into the village," he added as they walked.

Sasuke wasn't surprised, if the Hyuuga was here then he wasn't surprised Gaara knew the exact moment they had arrived. The child in his arms had started to move around in his arms to get a look at Neji.

"Uuga!" The child had said to Neji trying to get attention. His little chubby hand had waved in Neji's way.

The child speaking had surprised the Hyuuga but he had been quick to reply, "just call me Neji, kid." The Hyuuga said as he reached out to ruffle the boy's hair.

"Neji-chan," The child had repeated as he looked at Sasuke waiting for his approval.

"Yeah, that's his name," Sasuke had said with a small nod, only to be rewarded with a squeal. The child had bounced in his arms and hugged Sasuke's tightly again when they had reached the door to Gaara's office.

Neji had disappeared, leaving Sasuke to let himself into the office. When he walked in Gaara was sitting at his desk, signing away at papers that still needed his attention. "Gaara," Sasuke said greeting the red-head much like he had greeted the Hyuuga. But unlike Neji, Sasuke was a bit closer to the red-head for the sole reason that they both had been best friends with Naruto.

"Sasuke," Gaara said as he put the pen down looked up at the man as he walked into the privacy of his office. "I doubt you want to linger for long, so, I'll get to the point." Gaara said as he got up and went to grab a scroll that had been safely sealed in a pretty purple box. "Tsunade sent Neji here to fill in your place. Now, that being said I must tell you the reason. Tsunade received a mysterious letter two days after you and Shikamaru left Konoha, giving her specific orders to give this to you as soon as possible." Gaara said as he handed Sasuke the scroll. He had noticed the child but he wasn't as important as to what Sasuke needed to hear.

Sasuke had looked at the scroll that had been placed in his hand before looking at Gaara with a questioning look, "Why me?" he asked. He couldn't come up with a reason why the urgency to be handed this.

Gaara's face had soften as his eyes raised from the scroll in Sasuke's hand. "It's from Naruto," Gaara had barely said before the Uchiha had moved to place the boy down and open the scroll. "He didn't give Tsunade much details, other that it was extremely urgent that she have someone find you and give this to you." He was extremely relieved that the Uchiha was right, Naruto had to be alive, and he was. Tsunade wouldn't lie to them. He had been tempted to open the scroll but Naruto's orders were that Sasuke had to be the one to open it.

Sasuke had ignored the child's protest to be picked back up as he read through the scroll. Gaara was right, this was Naruto. The immense feeling of relieve that had washed over him had made his heart beat faster. Naruto was alive.

' ** _Sasuke,_**

 ** _I'm sorry this found you so suddenly, but I need your help. I don't know where to start, but I suppose I will keep it brief for the sake of the urgency that I need your help. When you left those years ago, I found out I was pregnant. I was both equally happy and sad that a part of you had stayed behind with me. You have a son, and his name is Katsuro. He's the reason I need your help. A few days ago Katsuro's sharingan activated. It's only the second time I've seen it arise. It activated because his care taker refused to give him a cookie before bed. He hurt a few people, and I had no choice but to use Kyuubi to subdue him. Kyuubi is no match for him, he's quickly surpassing Kyuubi which is why I need you. I know it isn't ideal to find out like this, but for the sake of the child I beg you to come and help me. I promise I will not ask for anything else ever again!_**

 ** _The scroll is the map._**

 ** _Naruto_** '

Sasuke couldn't say he was surprised to learn that he had a son, well not entirely. When they had learned Naruto could bear—even though it was a brief attempt—both he and Naruto had tried to conceive. They hadn't tried long—4 months if he still remembered correctly—but didn't seem to have worked and neither had really altered their lives to increase their chances. Instead they had continued going on missions much to Naruto's insistence. The last mission they had been in, they'd learned about the war etching closer to Konoha, as well as the exact location of Itachi.

"What does it say?" Gaara said not being able to take more of Sasuke's silence. They've all suffered Naruto's loss, and he like anyone who was friends with the blonde would naturally want to immediately find him and hear what caused him to come back into their lives now of all times.

Sasuke had flipped the scroll over to find it had indeed had a map drawn on the back. "I need to leave, alone," he said turning his eyes up to look at Gaara who had only sighed and nodded his head.

"Shikamaru won't like this but, since Tsunade said it was urgent. I will grant Shikamaru temporary relief of babysitting duty." Gaara said as he motioned towards the Uchiha in a manner that signaled he had his permission to proceed with whatever he intended to do. "I'm sure Tsunade won't mind much," Gaara said with a grin knowing very well the woman wanted Naruto found just as much as Sasuke.

The sudden news of Naruto's whereabouts and the contents of his letter had been enough to affect Sasuke. He had been too eager to leave and find the blonde and their son that he had forgotten about the child that was clinging to his leg so desperately. The child was crying, tears had fallen down his eyes and his face was getting red. "I can't take him with me," Sasuke said as he looked at the child making grabby hands at him. He knew the child well enough to know leaving him would be difficult, yet he couldn't afford to bring the child along. If what Naruto's letter said was true, then Katsuro could hurt him.

Gaara's attention went to the crying child holding onto Sasuke. He didn't think it would benefit the Uchiha in anyway if he brought a child with him on his journey. "You can leave him to Temari, she can watch over him while you're away," Gaara said offering his sister as a way to relieve Sasuke from the child. He wasn't sure who this child was, nor had they touched the topic, when a much more important one was at hand. His eyes scanned at the child when Sasuke had picked the child up telling him to stop crying.

The child was dressed in a simply blue overall and black shirt, which he could tell needed to be washed. Other than his attire, the child had a creamy white complexion. His hair was long enough it was brushing his shoulders and covering part of his face. His eyes were the perfect match to those of Sasuke, but the boy had more life in them.

"I don't want!" The child had been quick cry out his protest at the idea of being left with other people that wasn't Sasuke. The child had climbed up on Sasuke's body and clinged to his neck as he had before, but this time with a determination to not let go.

* * *

Sasuke had gone to find Temari and Shikamaru, the two had been relaxing on a bench in the park. He had tried to dump the child with them, but the child wouldn't budge and had just held on even tighter. In the end the child had won, and ended up travelling with Sasuke. He had refused to waste any more time on trying to remove the child from his person. Naruto's note said he needed him and he wasn't planning on making his blonde wait longer than he already had.

He had followed the map to the location where Naruto was, only stopping long enough to feed the child and let him get some proper rest. The child of course was just as much of a handful he had been when he and Shikamaru had found him /or taken him/.

When they had reached where Naruto's map had ended, Sasuke could feel the immense of energy surging through the area. One particularly that was very familiar to him. Even though he felt it, his eyes saw nothing but miles of trees surrounding the area.

"Mama!" The child had started yelling out as he wiggled in Sasuke's arms, wanting to get down, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

After fighting him to be held, the child wanted down. The child was wiggling far too much that Sasuke had no choice but to put him down. The moment he had placed the child down, his little stubby feet had been quick to run off. "Hey!" Sasuke had called out annoyed as he followed after the child. He had no time for games.

He had followed the child through some trees and behind a bush into a cave. The sounds of the child chanting out 'Mama' echoed throughout the cave. Sasuke had reached the child and scooped him up in his arms telling him, "Didn't I tell you not to run off?" He was definitely upset, but the child wasn't good with deciphering moods.

The child had only looked at Sasuke for a moment before he had giggled and yelled out again, "Mama!"

He definitely didn't understand.

Before Sasuke could scold the boy once more, another voice had answered the boy's cries but this voice was unrecognizable to Sasuke. The faint sound had gotten louder which had the child squealing and wiggling in excitement in Sasuke's arms.

"Katsuro!" The man had let out relieved as he scooped the child from a shocked Sasuke's arms, as if he had not been there at all. The cry the man had let out in sheer happiness had the child in his arms giggling. "Naruto is going to be so happy," The man had let out completely ignoring the Uchiha as he ventured further into the cave with the child in his arms. The sounds of the man's voice had echoed back to him, 'Katsuro is back! Tell Naruto that I found Katsuro!'

The mention of Naruto's name had been enough to bring Sasuke back to his senses, and follow the man further into the cave. The child he had cared for this whole time had been his son? He and Shikamaru had spent days with him and he hadn't been able to put two and two together? Then again, despite the color of his hair and eyes, wasn't enough to make the bells in his head go off. The child was still very young and his features had yet been defined enough to actually say he looked like either of them. Then again, the child behaved like Naruto did when they were kids, always so hyperactive. But he hadn't thought it was a reasonable resemblance since children were usually so energized.

When he had reached where the man was with his son, he saw more people had gathered around the pair, expressing their relief the child was back home safe and sound. The cave's cavern was large, many homes had been built into its walls. The crystals peaking from the walls of the cave had reflected enough light to illuminate the whole cavern. His attention had returned back to his child when he heard his voice yell out 'mama'.

Sasuke saw the familiar blonde hair rush through the crowd and towards the child. The man that had taken his son from him had gladly handed the child over to the awaiting blonde's arms.

"Oh my baby! I was so worried something had happened to you," Naruto had cried out desperately pulling his child into him and pressing kisses to his head. Relief had washed over him when his child had been back in his arms.

The child had only been too happy to receive them and let out a content "mama," as he nuzzled into his mother's body, much like he had done with Sasuke the past few days.

Sasuke had made his way through the crowd, walking past people to try and get to the blonde. It felt like a trick of time, it felt like hours had gone by before he even managed to get to Naruto and their son. The crowd of people had slowly left the blonde's side and disappeared through the small town in the cave. The blonde was smiling at their child with that same smile that he had used to do only for him. He watched as Naruto had caressed their son's hair back out of his face. "Naruto," Sasuke said calling out to the blonde.

Naruto had turned his head upon hearing his name, only to see Sasuke. "Sasuke," Naruto had said a little surprised to see the dark haired man standing there. He had been so worried when he had returned only to be told his son had been kidnapped, that he had completely forgotten he had asked Sasuke to come to him. Seeing him had made Naruto's body to tense and his breath get caught in his throat. He hadn't really prepared himself for this confrontation just yet, but he couldn't say he was disappointed either. After the effect of his shock had worn off, a smile had slipped onto Naruto's face.

Sasuke nearing both mother and child had got the boy to look up from his mother's neck and squeal. It seemed the child had remembered Sasuke had indeed still been there. "Daddy!" The child had called out to Sasuke as he leaned his little body towards him. His little hands had opened and closed, demanding he'd be picked up.

When the child, his son, had let out the first whimper Sasuke had only reached out towards him and taken him from Naruto's hands. Which had the boy clinging to his neck much like he had done to Naruto moments ago. The child was needy, but he didn't mind it much anymore, after all it was his son. He had turned his eyes towards Naruto when he felt his stare. The blonde hadn't changed much, his hair had gotten a bit longer but other than that he had remained the same beautiful creature he had left back in Konoha those years ago.

"Come, we can talk once were at home," Naruto said gently as if he was afraid Sasuke would disappear if he spoke in any other way. Truth was, Naruto was very afraid of everything Sasuke would have to say. They had separated a little over 3 years ago, and he knew very well then that he had said what he had with full intentions of never returning to him. It had been a goodbye forever to Sasuke, but he had seeked him out because he needed him now.

The walk to Naruto's home hadn't been a long walk, he was just a few houses down towards the end of the cave near a nice spring. "You can put Katsuro down, if you'd like," Naruto had said when he had let them into his small home.

"I no want!" The child had been quick to protest as he tightened his hold on Sasuke and wrapped his little stubby legs around Sasuke the best he could. It was obvious the child didn't want to be apart from his father.

"Its fine, I won't put you down," Sasuke said as he looked down at his son, who had look up at him with those big doe black eyes of his. The child was no fool, something that for once was making him feel pride. His son wasn't going to be convinced so easily, especially after he'd attempted it to leave him with others.

The little spectacle was endearing to Naruto. He's known their son longer and knew very well Katsuro was a smart child just like his father. He had made his way into the small joined kitchen to get some tea started before returning to both his son and Sasuke. His son seemed to have relaxed and was sitting on Sasuke's lap while eating an apple he must have gotten from the table. "He's always known you were his father," Naruto said breaking the silence that had befallen them. "Ever since he could talk he's insisted on carrying your picture with him," Naruto said as he moved closer to them and pulling out a picture from the front pocket of his son's overalls.

Sure enough there was a picture of him. He recognized the picture, it was the same one Naruto had taken the day he had taken the picture that was in his wallet. That day was one of their many days off from missions with their team, and they had spent it indoors in the privacy of his home.

The apple that had been in his son's tiny hands had fallen to the floor and were reaching out towards his mother. "My daddy!" Katsuro had whimpered out frantically reaching out towards the picture his mother had taken.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at his child, his son had an infatuation with having his father's picture with him at all times. Naruto thought it was perhaps because his father was absent in his life, or maybe because he'd talked so much about Sasuke to him. "Yes, I know sweetheart, it's your picture. Why don't you show your daddy your picture?" Naruto said handing the picture back to his son's stretched out hands.

The moment Katsuro had the picture back in his hands he had turned to Sasuke and squealed out, "look daddy!"

"Hn," Sasuke said as he looked at the child smile wide like he did whenever he had indulge him in his requests. He watched as his son pulled the picture of Naruto that Shikamaru had given him and held them out towards Naruto, who was picking up the dropped apple.

"Mama is mama and daddy!" Katsuro had chanted showing his mother that he had a picture of both of them.

"Ah! That is me," Naruto said as he leaned down towards the picture to get a better look at it. The picture was of both he and Shikamaru. The man was holding a cup up to his mouth and slurping his drink from a straw, while he was smiling into the camera. He remembered the picture well. "This belongs to Shikamaru," Naruto said looking up at Sasuke for an explanation on why their son now had it, because he was sure he had only printed out one picture and that picture he had given to Shikamaru himself.

"Shika-chan gave to me!" Katsuro had let out before hugging both pictures to his little chest as he giggled. The child was only happy to provide that knowledge.

"Tsunade assigned Shikamaru to watch me ever since I returned to Konoha, since you were missing and Sakura had married. I was on a mission with Shikamaru when we found him," Sasuke said as he looked down at their son who was greedily holding both their picture. Katsuro had wiggled down out of Sasuke's lap and ran across the small room to a box, before digging through it. It was Naruto's voice that had him turning back towards him.

"You returned to Konoha?" Naruto had said not bothering to hide his amazement. He had so many questions for Sasuke, but he didn't know where to start. There was very little he was willing to ask without feeling it wasn't in his place to ask. A smile had settled on his face as he turned away from Sasuke, "I'm glad you went back."

He loved Konoha once upon a time, despite every con it had for him. He had wanted to give birth and raise their child there. He had no doubt that Konoha was the home he had wanted to bring their child up in, because of what it had meant for him. But when he had been four months pregnant he had been attacked in the training grounds. The attacker had quickly gotten an upper hand on him and just when he had thought he was a goner, Katsuro's sharingan had activated and killed the aggressor, destroying a good part of the area around him. He had been both relieved and scared. Fear had won over in the end, his child could harm people if it felt his life was in danger. Konoha wasn't the most welcoming to him and he feared of it repeating. So he had fleeted.

"I went back because of you," Sasuke had said as he stood from where he had been seated and made his way over towards Naruto. He had barely managed to wrap his arm around the blonde's waist, about to lean in to steal a kiss, when Naruto had placed his hands over his lips to halt whatever he had intended to do.

"I was serious Sasuke! I didn't seek you out to make up for loss time. I need you to help me with Katsuro's sharingan," Naruto said before his hands slowly moved from his mouth and over to pet their son's hair lovingly. "I know he doesn't mean to do it, but he's hurt people. They weren't necessarily death threatening, but still..."

"Are you scared of the sharingan?" Sasuke asked noticing Naruto's sudden change in demeanor.

"Why would I be scared? I've dealt with you," Naruto said furrowing his brows almost as he had every time Sasuke had called him a 'dobe' in their youth. He loved Sasuke and he had accepted that the sharingan was a part of Sasuke, just as kyuubi was a part of him. He wouldn't change that for anything. "But I can't expect people to be as accepting as I am. Especially after what happened to Tauro," Naruto added as he watched their son cling onto Sasuke. "They still love Katsuro, but they also fear a tantrum will sooner or later hurt their family."

"He won't," Sasuke said as he looked at the child in his arms who was contently gazing at them. He had made his son pass through several tantrums but not serious as Naruto had mentioned in his letter.

* * *

A month had come and gone since he had found Naruto, and the blonde had insisted that he train their son to control the sharingan. Which he had done in his own way. There hadn't been many people in this little town hidden in the caves, but from what he had come to realize was that they were all outcasts.

 ** _'They were like you and me,'_** Naruto had once told him.

The people of this village had been shunned from their own respected villages and had been on the run, constantly moving from place to place because of the reputation they carried behind them. They all looked to the blonde for guidance, which was interesting in Sasuke's perspective. But it also explained why, despite what his son had done, they were still willing to fully accept the child. They all had known what it meant to be an outcast, so they didn't want to push a child away like it had been done to them. He was very grateful to them for that.

Being able to live with Naruto hadn't been as ideal as he had thought it would have been, with Naruto making sure to keep him at arm's length away from him. He hadn't even been willing to share his bed, and had forced Sasuke to cramp into their son's room. As much as he had wanted to get to know their son and build a relationship with him, it was Naruto who he had really wanted to mend a relationship with. He wanted to take his family back to Konoha, but oddly enough Naruto had made it clear he didn't want to go.

 ** _/Flashback/_**

 _'This is our home, Sasuke. I won't return to Konoha," Naruto had said with a frown when he had asked him._

 _'This is no home Naruto! It's a cave," Sasuke had argued back. He wanted to take his family home, where they belonged, and where Naruto had once wanted them to remain._

 _'If you want to go back, then leave!' Naruto had spat out angrily as he had crossed his arms against his chest. 'Konoha isn't home, I was wrong for ever thinking it was. This is where we belong, and I won't abandon my home to return to yours.'_

 _'Naruto…' Sasuke had begun to say but ended up getting interrupted before he could continue._

 _'I don't even know why you want us to return to a place that did so much harm to us. So just drop it, Sasuke,' Naruto had said before gathering their son in his arms and leaving the house._

 ** _/End of Flashback/_**

Sasuke had spent another week unsuccessfully trying to convince Naruto to return to Konoha with him, before he decided it was time to leave. When he had stepped out of the cave, the morning rays had blinded his eyes temporarily. He'd spent enough time away without contacting anyone, and it was time he returned.

"Are you leaving?" He heard Naruto ask from behind him.

"Hn, Gaara had only given me temporary permission to leave to come." Sasuke had replied before turning to look at the blonde, "I've helped you with our son, and I'm confident he won't be a problem to your people."

"Oh," Naruto had let out before looking down as he fidgeted with his fingers, "Have a safe trip back."

Sasuke had taken full advantage that the blonde had lowered his defenses and been quick to capture his lips in a kiss. He was only glad to further press at it when Naruto had begun to return the kiss. He'd taken advantage of the blonde's willingness and had been quick to lift him off his feet and push him up against a tree.

 **/Two Weeks Earlier/**

Temari was staring at her husband sleeping soundly besides her. The nerve of this lazy husband of hers. He'd taken care of a strange child but was still unwilling to care for one of his own? But then again, she had known very well how much her husband was opposed to the idea of a child since they had married. At first it hadn't bothered her, she had been just opposed to the idea as he was but now seeing all her friends entering that stage in their lives in their own marriages, had made her develop a desire for one of her own. Unfortunately, that had proven to be impossible for her no matter how much she had attempted to convince him or trick him into it. But lately…

"Whatever you're thinking, no," Came the voice of her husband, startling her from her thoughts.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Temari had asked her husband as she relaxed a bit against the headboard of their bed.

"I could say the same to you," Shikamaru had groaned as he rolled onto his back to look at his wife with a glare. The man knew his wife too well, and he was sure she was up to something.

"Well since you're up, let's have sex," Temari had said as she moved to straddle her husband's hips.

'I knew it,' Shikamaru had groaned in his thoughts. He had been quick to shove his wife down on the bed and wrap his arm and leg around her to prevent her from moving, "Goodnight."

"Shikamaru!" Temari had whined out before letting out a worn out sigh and just lying in bed. Yeah, she definitely was feeling the drift.

 ** _/Flashback/_**

 _'Shikamaru, I want a baby,' Temari had whined to her husband when he had been enjoying his afternoon laying on their living room floor reading a book. She was tired of trying and trying and failing. That she had decided to confront her husband directly yet again._

 _'I said no already,' Shikamaru said not bothering to look at his wife._

 _Temari got annoyed and moved to snatch the book from her husband to get his attention. 'Why? A baby isn't so bad. Why can't we have one?' Temari asked crossing her arms against her chest._

 _'I don't like kids. Besides, we don't have time for one. I'm always on missions and you are always here in Suna with Gaara, helping him run the village." Shikamaru said looking at his wife as he sat up right._

 _'That's because you choose to take missions 365 days a year!' Temari had let out annoyed as she threw his book across the room. She'd only taken up helping her brother as means of distraction to fill her days with something productive. It was better than sitting at home for a husband that returned to it for two days between missions only to disappear again._

 _'You knew that I wasn't going to be around much and that kids weren't a part of the package when we got married,' Shikamaru said glaring at his wife before adding, 'I don't know why your suddenly bitching.'_

 ** _/End of Flashback/_**

That fight hadn't been the worst, but in the end she had been the one who apologized and made amends. True, she'd been fine with these arrangements at the beginning because she had wanted it to be like this. She had loved him dearly. But now, the more she saw their friends happily raising their families and expanding them, she wanted that too. Sure, she'd wanted one at first for a selfish reason at first as means to keep her husband home longer, but also wanted—hoped it would—it to fill the void of her absent husband. ' _I was okay with it, Shikamaru,_ ' Temari thought as she turned to look at her husband who had fallen back to sleep.

* * *

When Shikamaru woke up the next morning, his wife wasn't at his side. In fact she hadn't come home all day. He'd spent the day lying about the house, reading countless of scrolls and papers on what he's missed in his absence. He hadn't seen his wife again until he had woken up from his nap, but by then it was past dinner. He found her in the kitchen preparing a late dinner from the looks of it, but she wasn't alone. Gaara was leaning against the counter handing Temari spices as they spoke. They were going on about business concerning the village, and neither seemed to have noticed him standing there. "Call me when the foods done," He had let out not caring if they fell on deaf ears before leaving the kitchen once more.

He had gone into the living room to continue reading a book. It hadn't been long before Temari had come into the room to call him over. He had lazily gotten up and made his way to the dining room, but he was quick to notice the lack of food sitting on the table. Instead there was a pile of documents sitting on the table accompanied with a pen and two mugs of tea.

"You can eat in a minute," Temari said as she motioned for him to take a seat across from her.

When he sat down he had looked down at the documents and only read the clear 'Divorce' written on it. The documents had been sealed and properly processed and signed by Temari, and all that it was missin was his signature. "Are you kidding me?" Shikamaru said as he looked up at his wife. What the hell brought this on?

"No," Temari said as she pushed the papers towards her husband, "I've been thinking about it for a while, but I've decided that 6 years is enough. We don't have the same plans for the future, and I deserve someone in my life that can share what I want. I can't keep pretending I'm ok with a man that is more than willing to leave me behind without a second thought or even consider how I feel. I tried Shikamaru, but my patience has run out. And I can't force you to leave what you like to do. I think this is what's best for us now." She loved him, still loves him, but she couldn't keep being married to a man that never was a part of her life. In her mind they were as good as divorced. They rarely saw each other, and when he did come around they'd spend their time away from each other. Shikamaru would do as he had done these past few days, sleep and be lazy about the house, while she helped with the village affairs. They didn't even live under the same house for more than two days at a time every few months. Which was why she had returned to Suna with Gaara when he had offered her a means of distraction.

Shikamaru had frowned at what his wife had said and looked back down at the documents staring him in the face. He couldn't help but sigh, he had no room to feel any remorse. He had done this to them, and he had known eventually things would have ended like this. "If this is what you want," Shikamaru said looking back up at her.

Temari nodded her head, even though she wished he had done something or said something to stop her from asking this. "Yes, this is what I want," She said. She was aching inside, but she also wanted the chance to find someone willing to give her everything she wanted and deserved while she was still able. She and Shikamaru had been the first to marry amongst their friends, and they had been so young. She supposed that if she had ever had a change of heart that his love for her would have been enough to yield him into her selfish desires. She knew different now, nothing would ever change this man.

Shikamaru had let out another sigh before signing the documents where she had pointed out for him. Once he had signed them all she whispered a 'thank you' to him before proceeding to serve him dinner. That night he ate dinner alone while Temari had left with the documents to get their divorced recorded.

The next few days Temari had spent it avoiding her ex-husband, which wasn't as difficult considering the amount of work she had to do. But it did hurt her that despite their sudden divorce Shikamaru wasn't affected by it, he was still doing everything he had done even while they were married. It stinged really. She hadn't kicked him out of her house, because he'd only be here until Sasuke returned and then he would leave for good.

During one of the days that she had gotten off, she had taken advantage of it and slept.

Shikamaru had gone over to his ex-wife and sighed, he might not have shown it but he'd been really pissed off with her. They hadn't been divorced for long and already, some guy had taken his opportunity to woe her. It didn't make him any happier to hear that this guy had been none other than, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara's wife's cousin. "Stupid, aren't you suppose to give yourself time after a divorce?" Shikamaru had whispered out as he let his hand caress her cheek. Before he could stop himself he had crashed his lips onto hers in an angry kiss.

Temari had quickly woken up startled and pushed Shikamaru away from her. "What are you doing?!" She had yelled at him as a blush crept onto her face as she sat up on the bed and moved away.

"It's called kissing, isn't that what you've been doing with that Hyuuga?" Shikamaru had said before using the shadows to pull her back down. "Why don't you let me do it now?" He said before kissing her once more with such force that it had her moaning into him.

* * *

When morning came Shikamaru had woken up once more to an empty bed that he thought perhaps he had dreamt it all, but taking a good look at his lack of dress he discarded that thought.

Temari had walked into the room not a moment later and sent a glare at him, "Why are you still naked? Sasuke is back, so get cleaned and leave!" She had darted into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her

"Temari, how do you expect me to get cleaned if you're in there?!" He had yelled out as he got up from bed with a groan.

She had opened the door a second later and pushed past him to get rid of the soiled sheets, while she grumbled under her breath, obviously still upset about the night before.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, was very pleased with the outcomes of last night. She'd shown him proof that despite her asking for a divorce her love for him hadn't fleeted. He had been quick to bathe and get cleaned. When he had opened the cabinet to get a clean towel from where she usually stored them, he noticed the abandoned bottle in the trash. He was familiar with it, he'd seen it countless of times.

"Temari," He had called out angrily as he walked out of the bathroom with the bottle.

"What?" She hissed at him as she dropped herself on the now made bed.

"Did you take this?" Shikamaru had said angrily as he threw the bottle onto the bed beside her. He was pissed beyond imaginable. Sure he didn't want a kid but what the hell was she trying to do?

"Yeah, so? How am I supposed to start a new relationship with a baby?!" Temari had retorted as she shoved the bottle back at him. She wanted a baby, but not like this. How could she risk having a child like this and risk the child having an absent father in their life? She wanted it with everything done right.

Shikamaru hadn't said anything then, he'd just grabbed his clothes and left to the downstairs bathroom to change, but not before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

When Shikamaru had met with him, he had noticed that the man was alone. His wife wasn't going to see him off?

"Where's the child?" Shikamaru said noticing the absence of the obnoxious child clinging to the other.

"He's with Naruto," Sasuke had said simply. It was odd that being forced to be in Shikamaru's presence had only made him aware of the man's personal routines. Like now, the man's wife was missing, as seemed to be the man's joy to be here. He supposed he had stayed far longer than he had wished.

"With Naruto?" Shikamaru couldn't help but ask confused. Lucky for him, Sasuke had handed over something that had answered his questions, the letter Naruto had written specifically to Sasuke. Shikamaru was no fool, he knew the silence was a clear implication that the child that had been in their care until now had all along been 'Katsuro', Sasuke's and Naruto's son. "Well, I suppose I should congratulate you," Shikamaru said as he rolled up the letter once more before handing it back to Sasuke.

"We should go back to Konoha," Sasuke had only said, which Shikamaru had only agreed too. It seemed both were eager to leave Suna and return to their home for their own personal reasons.

 ** _/Flashback/_**

 _It was nearing sunset when Sasuke and Naruto found themselves just lying in each other's arms, with Sasuke's haori shielding them. He had placed his lips to the blonde's hair before gathering the courage to ask one more time, "You should come back with me to Konoha."_

 _Naruto had stiffen before sitting up from Sasuke's chest and frowning at him, "I can't, Sasuke. I can't leave my family behind," He said shaking his head. He refused to leave behind the small group of people in his little village._

 _"Then we'll bring them with us," Sasuke said as he sat up as well before adding, "The Uchiha compound has more than enough space to house them."_

 _Naruto had let a smile settle on his face at Sasuke's words before he leaned in to place a kiss to his lips, "I can't just bring them without the Hokage's approval. They are outcasts." He had said reminding Sasuke that these people did have a past that had made it impossible for them to have settled anywhere other than where they were now._

 _"Then I will get Tsunade to agree," Sasuke said kissing the blonde back._

 ** _/End of Flashback/_**

It had taken him five months before Sasuke had been able to return to Naruto with the news he'd been waiting so long to return to him with. Tsunade had managed to get the other Hokages to agree to it without it affected their alliances. So now he and Shikamaru had found themselves back in Gaara's village.

It had taken them another week after the approval before they had even arrived the village. Gaara had personally greeted them, but oddly different than before. The moment his eyes had landed on Shikamaru, he had punched him across the jaw.

"That's for Temari," was all Gaara had said before turning to look at Sasuke when he had spoken.

Sasuke hadn't been fazed by it, he had learned that during his time with Naruto, the couple had separated. "I'll leave him with you, Tsunade's order until I return with Naruto," Sasuke said wasting no time to head Naruto's way.

* * *

After his more than unpleasant talk with Gaara, the red head had shoved a rather large scroll with a list of chores to do to keep busy while Sasuke was away. When he had been kicked out of the office, he'd been quick to fulfill his own agenda, and that was find Temari.

Shikamaru had searched their home, but the blonde woman hadn't been there, nor had she been in Gaara's office since he had just come from there. "Troublesome woman," he sighed before finally spotting sight of her at the market with Hinata, Gaara's wife, and infant looking at baby clothes.

The sight of her made him grin, but the swollen belly she sported had made that grin quickly disappear. She was carrying? It was odd for him to see her pick clothes and lay it on her growing belly, and laugh with Hinata like this wasn't strange. The oddity of it all had him drawing closer to both women, which had made them tense when they had spotted him.

Temari had been quick to compose herself and send a glare at him. "If you're looking for Gaara, you're in the wrong place," She said before quickly turning away from him and going back to looking at the clothes laid out before them.

"Temari, we need to talk," Shikamaru said grabbing hold of her wondering hands, before turning to Gaara's wife and excusing them.

Hinata didn't seem to mind and had only waved them off with a, "Please don't act reckless, Temari!"

When they had been within the privacy of their house Shikamaru had let go of her hand and brought it to cover his mouth. He was at loss on where to even start, heck he didn't even know what to say.

"Before you say anything, let me tell you this," Temari had said getting Shikamaru's attention. "This," she said as she placed her hand on her belly, "Isn't your child. It's Neji's, so you can relax."

He was about to believe it, if only Gaara's words earlier hadn't come into his head. The red head hadn't been pissed when Temari and he had split. So why was he now? "You're lying to me," Shikamaru said letting his eyes trail down to the swell and watching as her hands rubbed at it ever so lightly. "Why didn't you tell me?" Shikamaru said as he etched closer to her, which had only served to make her stretch her hands out to stop him from getting to close.

"Because you didn't even want him, even when it was just a thought. So, this baby is mine alone." Temari said with a sigh as she sat down on the couch before adding, "Look, just pretend you never learned of this. I rather he doesn't know who you are, than have him grow up with the disappointment of having a father who rather not be present in his life. At least until he can handle the truth." He was a phantom in their marriage and she was sure he would be one for their child as well. Why would he change for a child he didn't even want, when he hadn't changed for her, who he had claimed to once have loved?

"Temari…" Shikamaru frowned at her revelation. He didn't like it one bit, that she had planned to exclude him from their child's life. He understood that this had only been the outcome of his actions, but still he wasn't happy with it. "What if I want to be apart off the baby's life? What if I want this?" He had asked as he moved closer to her and kneeled before her. Shikamaru had hesitantly placed his hand on the swell of her stomach.

"I know you Shikamaru, and nothing that happens will alter your own schedule. You'll end up leaving us alone again," Temari had whispered out worn from the whole conversation.

"I won't Temari, just give me a chance to prove it to you," Shikamaru had said as he rose up a bit to press a kiss to her head, "just give me a chance."

* * *

Sasuke had arrived back at the cave days after dropping Shikamaru with Gaara. He had been eager to see his blonde and child again. Since the moment he had entered the hidden village, he had been greeted by everyone that spotted him and had welcomed him 'home' in a friendly matter.

"Hey, Katsuro look over there," Tauro—Katsuro's care taker—had told the young child as he pointed in Sasuke's direction.

Katsuro had stopped chasing a few of the children upon hearing his name. "Daddy!" The child had been quick to let out before running towards Sasuke and attaching himself to Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke had a let a small smirk settle onto his face as he patted the child's head affectionately before picking him up in his arms. "Where's your mother?" He asked the child that had completely forgotten about his playmates and had contently searched Sasuke's pocket like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Mama is home," Katsuro said making a face as he moved to wrap his little arms around Sasuke's neck trying to seek out affection from his father.

"Naruto's been a little sick lately, so I decided to take Katsuro off his hands so he could rest," Tauro had elaborated on Katsuro's simple response.

Upon hearing that Naruto had been sick, he had put his son down with a, "Stay here with Tauro," before rushing in the direction of the blonde's home. When he had entered his room he had found Naruto sleeping peacefully all curled up in thick covers. He must have been really sick, he had concluded as he made his way over to the bed. Sasuke had sat down on the edge of the bed as he brought a hand over to touch his forehead. "He doesn't have a fever," Sasuke had mumbled to himself a little relieved.

He knew he probably should let Naruto sleep if he was feeling so under the weather, but Sasuke couldn't help himself. He had leaned down and pressed several kisses leading up Naruto's neck as he whispered, "Naruto, wake up."

Naruto had groaned out sleepily when he felt the little pecks making his skin goosebump. His eyes had fluttered opened as he rolled onto his back to get a better view of the Uchiha. "Sasuke, your back," Naruto let out sleepily before letting out a yawn as he stretched. "I'm still sleepy," Naruto whined as his hands had rubbed at his eyes trying to wake up a bit more.

It would have been endearing to see Naruto wake up like he remembered, but Sasuke's eyes hadn't made it to the blonde's sleepy face. Instead they had glued to his midsection the moment he had uncurled and rolled onto his back. The covers had settled flat around Naruto, but at his midsection it was still bulging out. What the….? Sauke had brought a hand down to place over it hoping to help the covers properly caress the blonde's figure, but had only ended up caressing the bulge.

"Ah, I was going to tell you sooner, but I forgot," Naruto had said as he brought his own hand down to caress the bump lovingly. "But this baby has been making me feel a lot more drained than how I felt when I was pregnant with Katsuro."

He had heard Naruto, but all he could do was stare. He was going to have another child? He had noticed the blonde's gaze soften at the prospect of their second child, but he didn't know how he felt about the news. It was so sudden, he hadn't expected to be the one to be receiving some news himself. He hadn't even know how he had been ready for this back when it was an idea they had both wanted to fulfill. He was happy, but he was also afraid. He hadn't been there for Katsuro's, so he had no idea what to expect. "Maybe we should hurry up and leave before you're too big to move," Sasuke had said letting a smile slip onto his face, remembering he had also news for Naruto as well.

Naruto had perked up at his words before looking at the scroll that was suddenly being handed to him. "What's this?" He asked taking the scroll before carefully sitting himself up on the bed. When he opened it he noticed Tsunade's writing.

"She granted your request to allow you all to move into the Uchiha compound," Sasuke said which had earned him a hug and a series of kisses with 'I love you's. "I love you too," he had said in return as he pulled the blonde closer to him, only to be stopped by the bump and Naruto's hands.

"Sasuke, we can really go home?" Naruto had asked once he had been settled onto Sasuke's lap.

"Hm," Sasuke had said with a simple nod. His hands had taken the opportunity to explore the shielded belly. They had created a new life, and that frightened him. He was barely getting used to being a father to Katsuro. He hoped he could manage.

"I never thought I would be able to have another," Naruto had said as he placed his hand over Sasuke's on his belly. "Ever since Katsuro was born, I wanted more, but I just couldn't be unfaithful to you." He had grown a desire to have a big family, but he couldn't bring himself to forget Sasuke. He loved the man too much and couldn't allow himself to taint that by being romantically involved with someone else. After all they had promised each other that they would forever belong to the other.

Sasuke felt pride that his blonde had remained faithful to him despite everything. "We can revisit the subject when this baby is born," Sasuke had promised as he placed a kiss to the blonde's head.

* * *

It was past midnight when Temari had finally been able to come home from working with Gaara. She felt sore and her feet ached, but she could hardly blame Gaara. After all, she was the one who had insistead that she could still take on her normal duties. What she hadn't expected was Shikamaru waiting in the living room for her to come back.

"You're over doing it woman," Shikamaru said narrowing his eyes at his ex-wife. She was pushing herself past her current limits, far more than she could handle at this stage in her pregnancy.

"Why are you here? Didn't Gaara tell you to find your own place?" Temari groaned out as she walked past him, just eager to climb into the bath and relax for a few hours. She had walked into her room and closed the door behind her in Shikamaru's face, but to her luck that wasn't enough to stop the man. He had only reopened the door and followed her inside.

"Temari, you should be taking better care of yourself," Shikamaru scolded as he watched her roam the room collecting her clothes and a towel.

"What do you care, Shikamaru?" Temari had let out angrily as she made her way into the bathroom and once more closing the door in his face, and like before he had opened it up and walked right in. "Shikamaru! I'm trying to take a bath!" She said as a blush settled onto her face, all the while her hands threw the towel at his face.

Shikamaru had just let out a sigh and pulled it off before moving to her and wrapping his arms around her body. "We can bathe together, then," He said placing a kiss on her neck, while his hands moved to further tug down her kimono.

"No, Shikamaru! We can't," She said pushing him away from her but he wouldn't budge. "I'm not your wife anymore, this is inappropriate," She had added with a whine.

"I don't care what a stupid piece of paper says, you're still my wife!" Shikamaru had let out angrily, which had made him regret it when she had started sobbing in his arms. This was punishment, he swore it was. Her stupid hormones had made her not be able to stand seeing him, which threw him off and pissed him off. It wasn't long before he had her calm and happily soaking in the tub with him.

Temari was sitting to Shikamaru's front, with her back pressed into him. She felt so relaxed with the warm body pressed to her back and the nice warm temperature of the water caressing her aching muscles. Even Shikamaru's hands caressing her belly was helping her doze off a little. "How long are you going to be here?" She had asked.

"That depends on Sasuke. He was to go get Naruto and his village and together we were to escort them back to the Uchiha compound," He said with a sigh. He knew he would leave with Sasuke and there was no sense in lying to her. "But I will return once I'm done with this mission, and take some time off until the baby is born," He promised kissing her head.

"You don't have to do that, we'll be fine," Temari said placing her hands on her bump.

* * *

It was another two week before Sasuke had appeared in the sand village, but this time he was with Naruto and atleast two dozen other people, not including the children. The child that had been in their care was clinging to Sasuke's neck, but that wasn't the only thing that Gaara had taken notice of. "I suppose you did more than just find Naruto," Gaara said to Sasuke which made the blonde blush.

"I'm really happy about the baby," Naruto said with a sheepish smile before he welcomed Gaara's welcoming hug.

"Ara-chan!" Katsuro had squealed out when he remembered Gaara. He eagerly waved at the red head before looking at Sasuke and saying, "Daddy, is Ara-chan!"

"I see that," Sasuke had grumbled not happy with the red head lingering around Naruto as much as he was. Behind them, though, he had noticed a very pregnant Temari but no Shikamaru which had him asking, "Where is Shikamaru?"

"He's getting me some berries," Temari said as she came in between her brother and Naruto. The moment she was standing in front of Naruto she broke down crying before wrapping her arms around him. "Oh my Kami! We thought you were dead!" Temari had let out between sobs.

Which had Naruto breaking down along with her as he asked her, "Why did you think that?" Nothing else they said made sense to no one.

Sasuke and Katsuro were looking at the pair with confusion, neither had seen this kind of reaction before. Lucky for them Gaara had been quick to relieve them of their confusion.

"It's the mood swings, you'll get used to it," Gaara said sympathetically.

Sasuke didn't really get a full grasp of the words until Shikamaru showed up which had Naruto bawling even more than before, and Temari had grown angry declaring Shikamaru unfaithful when he had hugged Naruto. It wasn't a pleasant fight to watch and only made him hope with everything he had that Naruto would NEVER get it to that extreme.

* * *

The moment they had entered Konoha, Shikamaru had said he would report to Tsunade of their arrival before leaving Sasuke to take the people to the compound. Once there Sasuke had allowed them to take their pick of a home before he had guided Naruto and their son into his own childhood home.

He had barely gotten Naruto to sit down before Kakashi and Iruka appeared before them yelling out, "Naruto!" and enveloping the blonde in a hug.

Slowly after the two had showed up, everyone started to show up in his house unannounced which had Naruto crying his eyes out at the reunion. He supposed it was a lot to ask for a quiet day.

 **/Years Later/**

The peaceful morning and the sweet sounds of birds chirping had turned from a sweet lull day to a complete catastrophe the moment they heard a loud crashing followed by a "I will murder you Hideki!"

Which had been followed by loud steps and another crash with a different voice yelling out, "Daddy!"

"Dad's asleep!"

"Moooooom! Tell Ryuu to stop!" Came another voice before another loud crash was heard.

"You stupid son of a…"

"Dad said not to curse, idiot!"

"Ow! Don't call me an idiot, idiot!"

Sasuke who was trying to sleep rolled onto his stomach and slammed a pillow over his head. It didn't work to avoid the loudness of his kids. Especially when he was suddenly being kicked by who he thought was his lovely 'wife'.

"Get up and see what they did now," Naruto groaned as he rolled over onto his side.

"You do it, you're the one who wanted so many kids," Sasuke glared at his pregnant wife. This was their last, he vowed. Then again he had said that three children ago.

Naruto didn't get the chance to reply to his husband before their children all filed into the room. All nine while talking over the other pointing fingers at the others. Even their youngest, who was 4 years old was pointing her little finger at the triplets who were wearing a smirk on their face and shrugging away what she was complaining about.

Naruto couldn't understand a thing.

The moment Sasuke had shifted to sit up from the bed their children grew quiet and grinned out sheepishly at their father, as they said in their sweetest voice, "Morning Dad/Daddy." None of them liked angry Sasuke. Except Yukino, she didn't understand it yet, especially when she was their only girl and was spoiled by Sasuke.

"You," Sasuke said as he threw the covers off the bed and turned his glare at his eldest, "Are too old to still be sleeping with us."

"If I'm old then your ancient, now let me sleep old man," Katsuro whined as he pulled the covers back up and hugged his mother.

"SLEEP IN YOUR OWN DAMN ROOM!" Sasuke and the rest of their kids yelled at the eldest, who was being pampered by Naruto.

"I wanna sleep with Mommy and Daddy too!" Yukino said happily being the only one who wanted to join her big brother.

* * *

"Leave!" Temari had yelled at her husband as she threw a balled up paper at his head. The man had been keeping an extremely close eye on her since they had found out she was pregnant. It was getting annoying with him. Why couldn't he just leave on a mission?

He had stopped bouncing the year old child in his hands and turned to look at his wife. "No can do," Shikamaru had groaned out already tired with this conversation. She had been trying to get rid of him for the past few weeks since they found out. Unfortunately, Temari was only two months in, so this was just starting. Atleast he wasn't alone this time.

"No one asked you to stick around for this! You two are suffocating me!" Temari yelled at him before turning to look at their son who was laying down on the floor of their room flipping through a book. Stupid Shikamaru and his dominant genes.

"We wouldn't have to watch you, if you'd listened mother," Shikadai said to his mother before pointing to her stomach, "They told you to lay off work for a bit until you passed the critical first stage."

Temari had taken in a breath and let it out slowly, before looking at her husband who was nibbling at Takashi's small hands. "Fine," Temari said before turning on her heel and heading for the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to hear the two set of footsteps following behind her or the laughter coming from Takashi.

As much as she complained, she was really happy that Shikamaru stayed like he had promised. They had even added Takashi into the mix and now they were having another. Who would have thought it possible?

"Temari!/Mom!" Temari heard them complain when she had climbed onto a SMALL stool to get the brown sugar from the top shelf.

"Oh my kami! Let me be!" She yelled back at them.


End file.
